


The one that's left

by Lukkas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Five Years Later, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale 5th anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukkas/pseuds/Lukkas
Summary: Five years later Frisk walked all the way back to the underground, looking for the only one who's still there after all these years. Maybe they can bring light to a flower left in the dark.I made this story for the Undertale 5th Anniversary.
Relationships: Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Flowey/Frisk (Undertale)
Kudos: 33





	The one that's left

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Undertale!
> 
> Hope you guys like it. I wrote this while I was watching the concert

The sound of footsteps in the dark corridor echoed evenly across the walls, it was the first sound heard from there in ages. That place had been occupied before, its former inhabitants did not hesitate to leave those lands when they knew they could return to the surface and live a better life. Because of this, everything seemed abandoned, all the houses where the human passed through had obvious signs that no one had been around for a very long time. Despite that, their objective was not in any of the houses, they went for a place much more deep in the Underground.

They passed through the big gate, the hall extended ahead was lit by just a small gap between the rocks in the ceiling. The opening through which Frisk fell in the Underground was smaller than they remembered. However, they didn't have time to think about it. What they were looking for was not above them, but on the ground. In a small bed of golden flowers located exactly where the sunlight could touch.

"I know you're there." The human did not speak very loudly, but the room was quiet enough to make even someone far in the Ruins to hear them.

No answer, Frisk remained patient.

"Why do you keep coming back?" Finally, one of the many golden flowers in the garden rose, standing out among the others. That flower had a face and despite his friendly appearance; his expression was not one of joy. “I already told you more than once I’m not going to the surface with your friends and pretend to live a happy life. Aren't you satisfied with your almost perfect ending? ”

Frisk shook their head. Flowey made his scary face.

"You can't live with your failure, can you?"

"This isn’t the matter." The human finally spoke. “I heard you, that’s not why I’m here.”

Flowey raised an eyebrow.

"So why are you here?"

"It’s been five years" Frisk began. "Since the day we left, today is the five-year anniversary of the day monsters left the underground."

"And?"

"That was a few days before I fell here, although I don't remember when it was." Frisk scratched the side of their head.

"Get to the point, damn it."

"You are the first one I met here, Asriel."

Hearing that name made Flowey lean back as if he were dodging an attack.

"Don't call me that name." He murmured. "I'm not him, not anymore."

Frisk looked down to their feet with a painful smile.

"I know..." They looked at Flowey again. “Like I said _Flowey_ , you are the first person I met here. Up there we decided to make a small party to celebrate this date and...”

Frisk approached Flowey who did not react to the human getting closer, the flower realized they were carrying a backpack on their back. They sat on the floor outside the golden flowers bed, placed the backpack on their lap and unzipped it.

"I brought you some things." They smiled amiably.

From inside the backpack Frisk took out a covered plastic container and opened it. Flowey leaned forward to see its content, there was a slice of pie whose smell he recognized more than well.

"Toriel made it for us, I brought the leftover slice for you."

"How am I supposed to eat without hands?"

"I came prepared." Frisk turned their attention to the backpack and took out a fork and used the utensil to remove a piece of the pie, the kid smiled. "Open your mouth."

Flowey made an expression of extreme disgust.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT IT!"

"If you don't want it, it's fine." They pulled the fork back slowly, their expression was provocative.

The flower stared at the pie, he pursed his lips.

"Urgh... Don't tell this anyone."

“Sure, say ‘Ahh’”

Flowey grunted, but he did what Frisk asked. The fork reached his mouth, he chewed the pie and felt it deliciously going down his throat. He smiled.

"Want more?" Frisk asked gently.

He still wasn't very happy with the situation, but he nodded anyways. Then another piece of the pie in the fork came to his mouth. The two continued this until only crumbs remained in the container. Frisk put everything back in their backpack, Flowey's gaze was far away.

"Did you come just to give me some pie?"

"No, I also have a gift for you." That caught the flower’s attention; Frisk looked back into the backpack. “I don't know if you're gonna like it, but I thought about it for a long time. I wanted something durable. ”

They took a silver necklace out of the backpack, with an upside-down white heart attached to it. Frisk hung it on their index finger and showed Flowey, he didn't react at first.

"Frisk, I can't even wear it, I don't have a neck."

"You don't _have_ to wear it, I just want you to keep it with you." Frisk walked over and placed the necklace around the base of his stem.

A root emerged from the middle of the flowers, took the necklace and placed it at Flowey's eye level. He stared at the object intently for long seconds.

"So?"

"I’ll keep it."

Frisk cheered up and smiled.

"You grew." Flowey murmured. "When you fell here, our height difference wasn’t that big."

"A lot has happened in these five years." The human made a nostalgic expression, as if many memories were surfacing.

"How's Papyrus?"

The question came as a surprise to Frisk, but they remembered the flower had mentioned the skeleton before.

"He loved the surface, he traveled with Sans to lots of places and met many people."

"I see... That’s good"

Both went silent again. Frisk put the backpack on their back.

"Are you leaving?"

Frisk shook their head.

“I know you told me you’re not going, but do you really prefer to stay here alone? Forever?” Flowey turned his face from them. "If you’re worried about what the others will do when they see you, I guarantee nothing bad will happen to you."

"That's not the problem, Frisk."

"Then tell me what it is."

“I DON'T HAVE A SOUL!" Flowey's voice echoed through the Ruins. "You know that, don't act like you don't.”

Frisk stayed quiet for a while, they looked down to the floor, then turned their gaze to Flowey.

"Monsters live a long time..." Frisk spoke, Flowey frowned. “Much more time than humans, one day I’ll pass away and the others will remain there. When the time comes... Just absorb my soul and become yourself again.”

Flowey couldn't believe Frisk's suggestion, his eyes widened. They can't be serious, can they?

“If I do that you’ll never rest in peace, you will be a part of me as long as I live. You know that, don't you?”

Frisk smiled.

"I don't care, as long as it's you."

Flowey’s lips pursed.

“What Asriel will think about that when he returns?”

“Hopefully both he and you will find in your new soul a way to forgive me.” They smiled melancholically. “Tell him I’m sorry.”

Flowey gave a provocative smile. "You’re really an idiot."

"I think I am."

"Then I’ll go with you." He declared. "To make sure you're telling the truth."

"Did I ever lie to you?" The human laughed as they placed the backpack back on their lap and took out a pot and a small shovel from inside.

“Don't play the good guy to me! There's a lot more in you than the eyes can see.”

"Yeah... Maybe."

Frisk approached again and started digging around Flowey until he was free enough to be placed inside the pot. After finishing their job carefully they took the necklace and tied it around the pot.

"Not bad." They said after observing their work done. "You’re a cute flower."

"Cut that out."

Frisk laughed then felt a vibration in their pocket, they wiped their dirt-soaked hands on their shirt and took out their phone. They received a message from Toriel asking if they were okay.

"I think we have to go."

The human took the pot and placed it inside the backpack, keeping Flowey's head outside. They took the direction they came and started walking.

"What kind of things have you done in these five years?"

"I’m dating a beautiful and sexy girl right now." Frisk replied while walking through the Ruins.

"W-What? Since when do you talk like that?”

The human laughed.

"I'm kidding."

"I always knew you’d become a lonely loser."

"That’s cruel."

"It’ll be crueler to spend the rest of my days inside a pot in the presence of the Smiley Trashbag."

"Speaking of which, he's dating mom."

"W-WHAAT?!"

Frisk laughed even more, walking towards the new chapter of their life.


End file.
